gojira57fandomcom-20200214-history
Leshen (KH Roleplay Creature)
The Leshen is a Relict that is from another world. At least one individual has been seen in Tyria's Ancient Forest in the New World, along with Nekkers, raising questions on how it got there in the first place. Physiology Normal Leshen The Leshen's body structure or biology is completely alien to the world of Tyria. The creature stands upright on two limbs that support an eerily humanoid body made of a strange material that both resemble wood and mummified flesh. The creature has a head of an animal's skull and a pair of antlers unlike anything seen in the Old or New World of Tyria. Leshen seemingly lacks any functioning eye or any features expected from the head of a living creature. The only features of Leshens that would make sense are its long pair of arms with razor-sharp claws in each. While Leshens aren't nearly as fast or ferocious in close-quarter combat as many creatures on Tyria, the Leshen's cunning mind and magic allow it to make effective use of its claws. Ancient Leshen The Ancient Leshen looks very similar to its younger counterpart, with the main difference being in its much larger antlers. Parts of its wood-like body have also become covered with moss and small mushrooms, like an old tree. Behavior and Abilities Normal Leshen Leshens are very territorial and will attack anything that they can not (or perhaps do not wish to) influence with their magic. While not physically agile or strong in comparison to most creatures (even after absorbing rich nutrients from the New World), Leshens have powerful magical abilities that they can use in some ways. Some people would say that it is "Stronger on Tyria" than it is in its native world, though the abundance of life on Tyria could be a factor to this. Leshens can summon and control strangling roots from the ground, teleport short and long distances and take control of the minds of lesser creatures. So far, Jagras, Gajalakas and Revoltures are the only creatures in the World of Tyria that have proven vulnerable to a Leshen's mind control. In its homeworld, it would call for aid from crows and wolves. Ancient Leshen If anything, old age makes the Ancient Leshen even more malicious and spiteful towards the enemies of the forest. In its home world, they are often venerated as forest gods in the hopes of appeasing its ire; while for the most part it seems to care little for being worshipped, there have been some cases where it has condescended to grant boons upon those who respect the woods. Its control over the creatures it can call upon has improved, allowing it to summon greater numbers of animals at a time. Furthermore, it can place a curse upon its foes that compels nearby creatures to attack them, or bind a would-be foe lwith roots to allow its servants to slay the interloper with impunity. History in the Roleplay At one point, Shifter and Adam had to team up with Geralt, who appeared via portal, to hunt a Leshen that appeared in the Ancient Forest. Gallery Leshen.jpg|Normal Leshen ancient_leshen_mhw.png|Ancient Leshen Notes and Trivia It's appearance in the roleplay is a reference to the update to Monster Hunter World that is a collaboration between Monster Hunter World and "The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt". Category:Kingdom Hearts Roleplay Series Category:KH Roleplay: Organisms Category:KH Roleplay: Non-Disney Content